Kizuna
by Jaana A
Summary: Oito passos que os levaram um ao outro. - SasuNaru


**Step 1**** - to know each other**

_saki no koto dore hodo ni kan gaete itemo  
hontou no koto nante dare ni mo mienai_

_(não importa o quanto você pense sobre o futuro,_

_ninguém consegue ver a verdade__)_

**x.x.x.x**

Para você, ele era simplesmente um babaca. Mais um em um mundo cheio deles. Não fazia diferença, fazia? Ele, o cabelo loiro dele, os olhos estupidamente azuis dele, o cheiro de suor e ramen dele, o jeito brincalhão-barra-babaca-barra-irritante dele. Estar com ele, o simples ato de estar com ele, te deixava irritado. E você não tinha culpa, aquele loiro era, sem nenhum espaço para dúvida, irritante.

Mas você não podia negar o brilho que ele tinha, não é?

**x.x.x.x**

_Teme. _Resumo de todos os outros pensamentos que você tinha sobre o moreno. Teme resumia: babaca, narcisista, metido, arrogante, cara-de-bunda, metido, egocêntrico, idiota, estúpido, grosso, sem-nenhum-senso-de-equipe. Grandes coisas ele ter um sharingan. Grandes coisas ele fazer parte de um grande, grande clã. Esse tal clã nem existia mais mesmo. E você não conseguia parar de pensar no porque de todos olharem para ele com tanto respeito e dizerem que "ele certamente é um prodígio, não?". Ou entendia?

**Step ****2 – to learn with each other**

_k__uuhaku? kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte  
ayamachi bakari kuri kaeshiteta_

(um elo? Algo está preso no meu coração**  
****eu continuei repetindo meus erros)**

**x.x.x.x**

Ver ele lutar por você. Ver ele chorar por você. Ver ele correr atrás de você como se... como se você fosse a coisa mais importante do universo. _Como podia ser tão idiota?_ Você não era uma criança. Você não podia mais perder tempo com os olhos azuis dele. Eles eram passado, eles tinham que ser passado. Mas você não queria que fossem, não é? Toda vez que ele ressurgia, que ele pegava forças – e você se perguntava de onde ele tirava tanta e tanta força – e voltava a gritar coisas para você, a sua vontade era sorrir. Sorrir e sorrir. Porque alguém se importava. Alguém. No meio de todo seu desinteresse, alguém se importava.

Mas você se forçava a bater nele mais uma vez, e a gritar com ele mais uma vez. Você já o amava, sabia?

**x.x.x.x**

A simples visão das costas dele te atormentava tanto e tanto. A idéia de que aquele teme queria ir embora, desejava deixar tudo, todos, **você**, por causa de uma vingança te deixava com vontade de bater nele. Bater, bater e bater, até ele ver a burrice que aquilo tudo era. Pois era, não? Mas, no fundo, o que mais doeu foi ele dizer que você não entendia. Como ele pôde? Sendo você a pessoa que mais o entendia no fundo. Sendo você a única pessoa que poderia lhe explicar o que a solidão era, solidão que ele também sofreu. Vocês eram iguais. Você sabia que vocês eram. E pensar que ele não sabia te dava mais forças para fazê-lo aprender.

Mas nem a força de uma fera-de-nove-caudas ajudou no fim. Pare de achar que a culpa foi só sua.

**Step 3 **** – to miss each other**

_Ippo zutsu de iisa kono te wo hanasazuni  
Tomo ni ayunda hibi ga iki tsuzuketeru kara_

(um passo de cada vez; não solte a minha mão  
os dias que passamos juntos nunca desaparecerão)

**x.x.x.x**

E no meio dos jutsus, e dos olhos vermelhos do seu irmão que sempre te perseguiam, só tinha algo que parecia te acalmar (por mais que você sempre tenha negado e ainda negue): era o sorriso, não é? Ou então se lembrar daqueles momentos no Vale do Fim. O que chegava a ser engraçado, porque aquilo definitivamente não devia ser uma boa memória. Mas você não conseguia ver aqueles momentos como algo ruim. No fim, foram seus últimos momentos com **ele**.

**x.x.x.x**

Ele estava em tudo. Nos seus treinos, nos seus gestos, na sua forma determinada de falar, no brilho nos seus olhos, nas lágrimas que desciam deles, nas suas lembranças, nas suas esperanças, nos seus passos, nos seus sonhos. Ele sempre, sempre, estava em cada uma dessas coisas. Ter ele de volta era o empurrão que você precisava para acordar todos os dias.

**Step 4**** – to crave for each other**

_boroboro ni narumade hikisakarete itemo  
ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna_

(mesmo se nós formos separados até nos rasgar

aquele tempo, aquele lugar, nosso elo não vai sumir)

**x.x.x.x**

E os dois cada vez mais, cada vez mais, notavam um estranho vazio dentro deles. Um vazio tão grande que chegava a incomodar em alguns momentos. Mas eles eram cegos de mais para entender o porquê de ele existir. E o porquê de ele doer tanto.

**Step 5 – to accept each other**

nagare yuku toki no naka ushina wanu youni  
su re chigai butsu katta hontou no kimochi

(tendo certeza que não nos perdemos com o tempo  
nossos sentimentos passam e se esbarram)

**x.x.x.x**

Desde o começo você sabia que aquela era uma luta perdida. Talvez pela sua estranha vontade de perder. Mas ao mesmo tempo era nessa vontade que você pegava ainda mais forças. E era tudo um flashback, no fim das contas. Vê-lo ali, tão forte, tão grande, lutando por você – **por você! **-, de novo, era mais do que você poderia querer, quem sabe desejar. E então você estava lá, jogado no chão. Seu orgulho, tudo estava ferido. Mas a cura estava vindo em passos lentos e machucados para perto de você.

E, então, ele, a cura, te estendeu a mão.

**x.x.x.x**

E você não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver Sakura limpando as feridas do moreno, enquanto lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela. Ela fazia perguntas e mais perguntas. Ele parecia se desvencilhar, mas você sabia que fundo ele estava feliz. Você conhecia os olhos negros, podia às vezes pensar que não, mas, no fundo, você sabia que conhecia. Você não podia deixar de sorrir, simplesmente não conseguia frear aquela vontade imensa de sorrir. Ver tanta gente naquela enfermaria, alguns olhos atravessados, outros felizes: mas todos em direção dele. Mas o que mais te dava vontade de sorrir era ver que os olhos dele só tinham uma direção. A sua.

**Step 6 – to know each other (again)**

_kokoro ni shimiteku aitsu no omoi ni  
deaeta koto ga motometa kiseki_

(meu coração está cheio de amor por você*  
o fato de nos encontrarmos é o milagre que eu sempre esperei)

**x.x.x.x**

Não foi lá grandes surpresas ele se tornar o Hokage, foi? Como também não foi surpresa você não demorar muito para se tornar um jounin. Foi de extrema humilhação ter que passar por um exame chuunin, com crianças e tudo, mas no fim valeu à pena. Era estranho você agora ser um ninja, um defensor da vila que um dia você quis destruir. Não importa quanto tempo tenha passado, algumas vezes você ainda sentia os olhares acusadores. E você não conseguia não estranhar o jeito que ele te tratava. Ele te chamava na sala dele e sorria. Sorria como a criança de doze anos que um dia você conheceu. Sorria e te olhava daquele jeito... Ele não te acusava. Não te acusava de nada.

Às vezes parecia até que ele o amava.

**x.x.x.x**

O chapéu engraçado na sua cabeça às vezes o fazia rir. Realizar um sonho... Você não cansava de repetir que "era o Hokage de Konoha". Finalmente! Depois de tanto lutar, depois de tanto desejar, você finalmente era o ninja mais forte da vila. Você sabia muito bem que nem todos concordavam com isso. Que muitos duvidavam de sua opinião, de suas ordens, que queriam outro no seu lugar. Mas o olhar orgulhoso que alguns lhe lançavam te dava forças para não ligar para o que falavam de ruim. Era seu sonho, sua vida toda foi em função daquele momento. De ver seu rosto naquelas pedras, perto do rosto do seu pai.

Mas tinha momentos em que você duvidava se aquele realmente era seu maior sonho, não é? Momentos como quando aquele jounin moreno entrava na sua sala.

**Step 7 – to love each other**

_tachi domaru koto sae dekinai kurushisa no  
naka ni mieta hikari tsunagatte iru kara _

(**a dor de não conseguir nem ao menos ficar de pé**  
estamos ligados pela nossa luz)

**x.x.x.x**

As roupas jogadas no chão. A cama rangia com os movimentos bruscos. Você em cima do loiro, o loiro em cima de você. Você agarrou os lençóis e gemeu: sabia que aquela boca não servia apenas para gritar e falar besteiras. Bruscamente empurrou o loiro para o lado, tirando-o de perto de si. O olhou nos olhos. Azuis. Lindos. Você amava o azul. Amava qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse aqueles olhos. Separou-lhe as pernas, beijou-lhe a boca, e não se importou com a mordida que ele lhe deu quando você o penetrou sem nem ao menos avisar. Você não se importava com os arranhões, com nada que doesse, porque no fim, nada estava doendo. Senti-lo ali, embaixo de você, tão vulnerável... Você se perguntava como conseguiu ficar longe dele por tanto tempo.

**x.x.x.x**

Doeu. Antes mesmo de entender o que estava acontecendo você já estava gritando de dor. Mordeu os lábios daquele idiota, era bom que ele sangrasse! Sentiu o gosto do sangue na sua boca e separou os lábios. A dor o agonizava, te atordoava, te sufocava. Mas algo fez você parar. Aquele som. O som mais estranho, mais lindo, mais excitante que você já escutou. Ele fez a dor passar aos poucos, fez você tentar fazer ele aumentar. Aquela voz... a voz do teme gemendo no seu ouvido. Nada, nada mesmo, se comparava com aquilo.

Você só mudaria de opinião ao ouvi-lo dizer "eu te amo" pela primeira vez.

**Step 8 – to live with each other**

_usotsui tatte iisa namida nagashite iikara  
ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna_

(tudo bem se você mentiu, tudo bem se você chorar  
aquele tempo, aquele lugar, nosso elo nunca desaparecerá)

**x.x.x.x**

Não foi de imediato. Nenhum dos dois notou logo de cara que alto tinha mudado. Foi com o tempo que um, depois o outro, notou que algo estava diferente dentro de si. Alguma coisa tinha mudado nos últimos anos, algo estava diferente. E não eram as noites em claro, não era ter que fugir dos olhares curiosos, ou as piadas de mau gosto do Kiba, muito menos as perguntas íntimas de Sai. Alguma coisa não era mais a mesma em nenhum dos dois.

Foi com o tempo que vocês entenderam que aquele vazio tinha sumido. Que vocês, finalmente, estavam completos.

Vocês dois estão juntos, afinal.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Ah, porque eu ainda amo os dois juntos, ok?E kizuna sempre me faz pensar em SasuNaru. Aliás, quem quiser ser feliz, ouça: Kizuna – Kamenashi Kazuya. Sim, eu estou tentando espalhar o KameLove por aí, PORQUE ELE É AMOR, TÁ T.T~

Obrigada a Prii O. pela betagem, TE ADORO GATZ!


End file.
